This invention relates to differentials of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,483, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein a plurality of pinions are operatively engaged between a pair of opposed face gears. Each of the pinions is rotatably mounted on a carrier by a bearing assembly, normally comprising a sleeve bearing. Upon operation of the differential, considerable loads are imposed on the bearings to greatly reduce their service life.
In particular, the ends of the shaft carrying the pinion tends to tilt into point contact with the sleeve bearing to induce high unit loading thereat as a result of the overturning moment imposed on the pinions. Use of a conically shaped bearing sleeve of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,559, for example, will at best only provide a brief line contact between a respective end of the shaft and the bearing sleeve to thus also induce high unit loading therebetween.